The Band Of Thieves
by NightmarexKoneko
Summary: KagomeXYoukoXKuronue Love triangle, A certain mischievous school girl we all know and love has found herself kidnapped by two infamous bandits. She tries to play along for her own safety as she plans a way to escape but her captors begin to show a little more interest in her than they first let on. meanwhile Inuyasha and the YYH gang team up to go after a common enemy..read on
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The crimson moon of the makai shone down on the blood soaked village below. "That was barely worth the effort." Youko said reverting his elegant rose whip back into a tiny seed and placing it back into his hair. "I don't know. I enjoyed it." Kuronue smiled wickedly as he licked the freshly spilled blood from his twin scythes before fastening them back on his hips. "Heh..you always do." Youko smirked. "Did you come across anything good?" He said rummaging through a corpse's pockets.

Kuronue tossed a small locked chest at Youko who caught it with ease. "That's all?" Youko asked in disbelief. He quickly unlocked the chest with his long sharp nails. Both demons eyed the gold and priceless gems sparkling in the moonlight as he opened it. Youko closed it before handing it back to Kuronue. "We'll split this when we get back to the cave." Youko turned to leave only to come to an abrupt stop a few feet away which nearly made Kuronue walk right into him. "What the fu…" Kuronue was cut off. "Shut up! Someone is still alive!" Youko hissed as he drew his whip. "Please don't kill me." A short man in tattered robes emerged from a nearby bush. Youko chuckled and decapitated him where he stood.

Kagome climbed out of the bone eater's well just as she had done many times before. This time however, neither Shippo or Inuyasha was waiting on the other side. "Where is everyone?" She looked around. "I guess they forgot about me." She sighed. "Well at least I get to have a nice quiet walk back." She thought to herself as she regrettably looked at her heavy pack. "Ugh, I wish I still had my bike.." she groaned as she picked it up and cursed Inuyasha in her mind. She giggled a bit at the thought of the stubborn Hanyou being "Sat" repeatedly. Once again sighing heavily she made her way down the long path to Kaede's village.

"I can't believe you didn't meet up with me!" Kagome yelled slamming her foot down hard on the floor of the hut. "Owww!" she groaned rubbing at her sore shoulders. "That pack is awfully heavy for a girl to carry all this way you know!" She said glaring at him. "Well excuse a guy for sleeping once in a while!" Inuyasha barked as he dug through the pack for ramen. "BAKA!" She yelled snatching the pack away from him. "None for you." She put it back on her shoulders and stormed out. "I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha growled slightly before following her out. "OSUWARI!" She yelled clenching her fists tightly at her side. Inuyasha face planted hard and cursed her from inside his crater as she walked by him.

"Who does that jerk think he is!?" She thought out loud as she walked back down the path that led to back down to the well. Despite Inuyasha ruining her good mood it was a beautiful day for a walk. She was snatched violently from her thoughts as her body pulsed, sensing that a jewel fragment was nearby. She followed her senses into the dense forest with her bow and arrows in hand. She hid behind a large tree when her targets came into view. She poked her head out towards the two demons in the small clearing before her.

"I hear there is a large village near here with a wealthy headman." Kuronue said with boredom lining his voice. "Yes, Maybe this time we'll actually get more of a fight out of our prey." Youko smirked at the thought of killing again. Kagome aimed carefully at the Kitsune's heart. "Hit the mark." She said letting the arrow fly. Unfortunately for her the kitsune disappeared before it could hit him. The arrow hit a tree with a loud cracking noise followed by sizzling sounds from her purification powers. Before she even knew what was happening her bow, arrows, pack and quiver all went flying as her feel moved from under her. She hit the ground hard with a thud. She got up and tried to run the other direction only to slam into Youko's hard chest. "Hello there." Youko said coldly before hitting her hard. Darkness took her quickly and she was knocked out cold.

"Get her things." Youko told Kuronue as he put the tiny miko over his shoulder. "Well look you've caught a mouse." Kuronue said with a smirk. "Yes." Youko said running off toward their cave with Kagome in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha paced in front of the well. "She should have been here by now." He said scowling as usual. "She said she was going for a walk but I can't find her anywhere!" He tapped his foot impatiently. "Maybe she went home." Shippo said pointing toward the Bone eater's well. Inuyasha glared at him. "She wouldn't go back without telling me first." He growled unsure of his own words. A strong gust of wind blew effectively knocking Shippo over and onto his bottom. "Ouch." He said getting up and dusting himself off. "Ha Shippo! Stop being so clumsy." Inuyasha smirked. His grin quickly faded as he caught Kagome's scent coming from the forest. He sprinted towards it with his hand on the Tetsusaiga.

He skidded to a stop as a small clearing came into view. "Her scent stops here now all I can smell is the stench of a fox and bat demon. Shippo's ears twitched at the words "Fox demon." "Where's Kagome!" He said walking up to Inuyasha with Kagome's bow in his hand. There were tears welling in his eyes. "Was she kidnapped?" Sango asked from above as Kirara landed in front of them with Sango and Miroku on her back. Inuyasha slammed his fist onto the cold forest floor. "Dammit Kagome! How many times have I told you not to run off?! This is why!"

He stopped suddenly and began to smell the air. "These are the same scents I found when we were investigating that blood bath of a village a day or two ago." He growled and started to punch the ground again. "Dammit Kagome! DAMMIT!"

Kagome woke up what seemed like days later. She looked around the vacant room. "Where am I?" She asked herself. She was in a cave that much she knew for sure. It was dimly lit by multiple torches. Oddly enough it had furniture, hallways, and doors. It almost looked like an apartment. Her lips were cracked and dry. "So thirsty." She thought to herself. As if reading her mind a small vine pried her mouth open and forced itself in. Soon she felt cool water spilling into her mouth and down her throat. She gladly accepted it and sucked at it greedily. She sat up only to realize that her wrists and ankles were bound tightly by thick, purple vines. She struggled against them for a few minutes before noticing that it only made them hold her tighter. Giving up she flopped back down on the bed of pelts she was left on top of. She felt the vines loosen their grip and return to normal. "Is this someone's sick form of hospitality?" she said quietly to herself.

The two demons strolled in lazily. Youko dropped the boar he was carrying onto the floor and Kuronue began skinning it. He lit a fire pit before them. Kagome sat up shakily. "Where am I!?" She demanded. Kuronue scoffed before returning to his skinning. Youko smirked and began walking towards her. "Can't have you screaming like that. Can we?" He said lifting her chin so she was staring directly into his threatening golden eyes. "This should fix that." He said placing a shiny white seed in her mouth which managed to slither its way down her throat. "What was that?! POISON!" Kagome spat. Youko shook his head. "No, no my dear but you will soon find out exactly what that little seed can do." Kagome felt the vines loosen then drop from her completely. She got up ready to purify him, but when she lifted her arms nothing happened. Youko chuckled before pinning her hands above her head and slamming her hard against the cave's wall.

"I don't think we've had the time for a formal introduction. I am Youko Kurama, and this is my partner Kuronue." He said looking at the bat and then back into her eyes. His voice was low and threatening. "And you, won't be going anywhere so get comfortable." Kagome's vision was beginning to blur and she began to feel dazed but she still managed to scoff at him. "And what might your name be miko?" He purred. She refused to answer him. He squeezed her wrists hard. "It's rude not to answer someone when they are talking to you." He said getting angry. "Kagome!" She spat. The pain had forced it out of her otherwise she wouldn't have answered him. "How long was I out?" She asked forcing the anger from her voice. "About a day and a half, I must have hit you harder than I thought." He said tossing her back on the bed of pelts and returning to the fire to cook the chunks of boar now waiting for him.

Kagome's stomach growled audibly. "Well someone's hungry." Youko said patting the ground next to him. "So let the bitch starve." Kuronue mumbled. Youko glared daggers at him before Kagome reluctantly took the seat that was offered to her. Using his claws he took a fully cook piece of meat from the fire and handed it to her. She ate it cautiously knowing that he could poison her at any time, yet she was too hungry to care.

While Kagome ate Kuronue led Youko into the next room and shut the door behind them. "Why is the ningen still alive?" Kuronue spat. Youko smiled. "She interests me. Is that a problem?" Kuronue sighed heavily. "This isn't going to end well. One wrong move and she can purify both of us. Is that what you want Youko? To become a pile of ash?" Youko smiled and turned to leave. "Trust me." He said leading the way out. "Whatever." Kuronue said following him and returning to his food.

Youko sat back down next to Kagome. "Guess you were hungry." He said returning to his own portion. Kagome nodded. "WHY CAN'T I KILL THEM?!" She screamed in her mind. She was getting more and more dazed and began to feel feverish. "What did he drug me with?" Her thoughts were clouded by the heat beginning to form in her stomach and across her face. She was snatched from her thoughts when she felt Youko's arm snake it's way around her waist. She jumped a little but did not pull away.

If you haven't figured this out yet, that seed I gave you was the plant of enthrallment. It's effects should last about a week. I normally use it on women when I'm in heat but in this case it's to make sure you keep your miko powers to yourself. If you behave you won't have to take another one." Youko smirked after whispering in her ear. Kagome grimaced. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Oh I haven't decided yet. What are these?" He asked grabbing the bottle of jewel fragments around her neck. He pulled, easily snapping the string it was hanging from. Kagome's body pulsed again as he reached into the pocket of his pure white robes. "It's the same as this one." He said pulling out his shard. "Those are mine.." Kagome whimpered. "Yeah but I like them. So now they're mine." He said pulling the cork off the bottle, putting his inside and re-corking it before placing it back into his pocket. He finished his food and placed the empty bowl down next to him. "Come Kagome." He said holding out his hand. She fought internally with all her strength not to obey him, but her hand seemed to have other plans. She stood up and he took her hand in his.

"I will show you to my bed chambers. It will be your room until I make one for you. That is if I feel like keeping you alive that long. Youko said as he began to lead her down a long hallway. She felt as though she was going through a maze. Youko opened the sliding door and led her into the dark room when they finally reached it. He poured his demon energy around the room and one by one brightly glowing flowers that were in bloom around the ceiling of the cave began to light up the room. He shut the door behind them. "Here we are."

Inside there was a large bed piled high with the finest silken furs. Next to it was a table filled with gems and other treasures. Instead of the floor being just stone like the rest of the cave he had a huge wall to wall elegant rug. Youko handed her a cup of sake. Kagome took the cup before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Kuronue and I have business to attend to tonight. I hope you will make yourself comfortable, but to make sure you don't get any ideas about leaving I'm going to have to bind you again. Not like you would ever be able to find your way out. This whole cave is a series of tunnels and secret halls. So don't even think about it." He said as the thick purple vines came down from the ceiling and wrapped tightly around her ankles and wrists again. "I'll be back soon." Youko said shutting the door behind him.

Kagome sipped at her sake, she was trying desperately to get the taste of boar from her mouth. She stood up and noticed that the vines had enough slack to move around the room freely. She made her way to the table of treasures. "Wow these are gorgeous." She said picking up a sapphire and holding it to her finger before putting it back on the table. She finished her sake and laid down. The furs were warm and comfortable and sleep took her quick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been three days since Kagome's disappearance. The trail Inuyasha had been following vanished and was now replaced with the fragrant aroma of flowers. It was the night of the new moon. Miroku being the way he is had convinced the headman of a village to let them stay there and were given the royal treatment from a bogus story of an ominous aura over their village that needed to be cleansed.

"Well Miroku I've got to hand it to you, you're quite the story teller." Sango said when the last of the villagers gave their thanks to the houshi. Miroku chuckled at Sango's comment. Inuyasha sighed heavily and went upstairs to be alone. "Poor Inuyasha…" Sango said sadly. "Yeah he's really hurting." Shippo said sitting next to Kirara. "We'll find her don't worry." Sango said as she set her Haraikotsu down in a corner and took a seat next to them. "That's if she's still alive." Miroku said earning himself a glare and a promise of future pain from Sango as Shippo wailed loudly. Kirara's ears folded down tightly to her head. "Oh boy, I'm going to regret that later… " Miroku thought to himself miserably.

Kagome stirred lightly in her sleep. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. "Inu..Yasha.." She muttered half asleep." "Who's that?" Kuronue asked. She woke up quickly and whipped her head back around towards the bat. "None of your business! You disgusting rat with wings!" She hissed. Kuronue walked over to her and bent down so he was eye level with her. His threatening indigo eyes met her soft brown eyes. He reached behind her and grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back violently. "Mind your tongue bitch, or Ill cut it off." He spat before tossing her back on the bed and returning to the other side of the room. Kagome felt herself trembling. "Damn him, I'll have to play along if I want to survive this." She thought miserably.

A long moment of silence passed before she spoke. "What do you two plan to do with me? Why am I still alive?" She asked sighing in defeat. "I have nothing to do with this, Youko claimed you for himself and to be perfectly honest if it was up to me you would already be dead. We have no use for ningens." Kuronue said spinning his pendant around in boredom. "UGH! Why does every guy interested in me here have to kidnap me against my will?!" She thought with aggravation.

Kuronue stared at her lying helplessly on Youko's bed. He followed every flawless curve as he traced her body with his eyes. "As stubborn as she is she is beautiful. Especially for a ningen." He thought. Kagome sat up and returned his stare as though she could feel his eyes on her back. "Could you stop gawking at me and get me water from my pack?" He rolled his eyes but did as she requested. He tossed the bottle at her which she caught and downed its contents. Standing shakily she spoke. "Would it be too much to ask if I wanted to take a bath?"

"That's fine I guess." Kuronue said picking her up and bringing her to the small hot spring room. It was a small makeshift bathroom with a natural hot spring. Kuronue and Youko's extra clothes hung on the walls. Kuronue put her down "Hurry up and don't do anything stupid. I'll be behind this door." He said leaving her there and shutting the door behind him. Kagome lowered herself into the steamy water and felt her muscles start to relax.

Youko returned from scouting the area covered in blood. "Good hunt?" Kuronue asked sarcastically. Youko grinned. "Indeed, where's Kagome?" Kuronue pointed toward the hot spring room. "She wanted to bathe." Youko threw off his bloody clothes before walking into the room. Kagome was fast asleep in the spring. Washing quickly he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Still lightly asleep, Kagome snuggled against his chest as he held her. His breathing became heavy. Her nude form was even more gorgeous than clothed. He ran his hand down her smooth back. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes barely open and still half asleep and kissed him deeply. His eyes widened before he kissed her back. She pulled away before nuzzling his neck. "Inuyasha." She said quietly. "Who is that..I'll gut him." He said cracking his knuckles. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She jumped when she realized that Youko was holding her against his body. She went to slap him but her body didn't let her. "Fucking plant." She said mostly to herself.

Were you dreaming?" Youko asked tucking her hair behind her ears. She nodded. "I miss my friends." Youko stayed quiet for a few minutes. "You need to forget about them…You're mine now." He said holding her tighter. Kagome reached behind them and wrapped her fingers in his long silver hair. "Why am I doing this!? NO! NO! NO!" Her mind screamed and raced as it tried to fight the plant's power. Kagome felt his fangs brush against her bottom lip as he kissed her again. He finally pulled away from her. He was breathing heavy again. "Stay here I'll be right back I have something for you." He said wrapping a towel around his waist and leaving the room. Kagome felt weak from trying so hard to fight the plant's power and stepped out of the spring to wait for him.

When he came back she was standing naked in the middle of the bathroom. He stared in awe for a few moments before snapping out of it and clipping the gold jade moon pendant necklace around her neck and handing her a pink silk kimono with a white sash. "Thank you." Kagome said drying off and putting it on. "no problem." He said pulling her against him again and holding her close. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "Get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." He said leaving her where she stood

A/N: Yay! first 3 chapters are up. The rest shall be up soon =D typing them up now! Thanks for following this story over from the last one. reviews make me happy lol


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the short chapters. They will be longer in these next few. Enjoy**

**Chapter.4 **

"Yes Ma'am, his name is Youko Kurama. He is about seven feet tall and a silver kitsune." Botan said as she flipped through her little black book of assignments from the king of spirit world. She finally found the page she was looking for and held the picture up for the old priestess to see. "There have been many reports of a fox and bat demon attacking villages lately." Kaede sighed. Yusuke paced irritably. "Why are we even wasting our time asking this dried up old hag? She's even older than Genkai! She probably can't even remember her own name!" Keiko flung her arm back and hit Yusuke hard in the face, effectively sending him flying back into a large bale of hay.

"Pardon my boyfriend's tact. He's a bit obnoxious sometimes." Keiko said blushing at his rudeness. "It's ok ye not have to apologize. He reminds me of a friend of mine who is also very rude and hot headed. Kaede smiled warmly at her.

"Damn Urameshi! You just got slapped into next year! HAHAHAHA!" Kuwabara laughed. Yusuke got up and punched him square in the face. "Ouch! What was that for?" He said holding his swollen cheek. Kaede motioned for the others to sit next to her around the fire. "A group of my allies are going to arrive shortly. They are also trying to find a powerful fox demon they believe kidnapped their friend. Ye should think about teaming up." Kaede said handing Keiko and Botan a cup of herbal tea.

"I still feel weird about going after Kurama in his past life. Are you sure it won't affect him in the future if we catch or even kill Youko?" Yusuke asked folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "Yes king Yama himself told me it wouldn't matter because his soul leaves the fox in this time anyway. Botan said reassuring her worried friend.

It was the sixth day. She had spent a lot of time with Kuronue since he was given orders to watch her. She was now allowed to walk around the cave as long as he accompanied her. "Kuro, I'm bored. Can we go for a walk?" Kagome said making her way to the bat's post. His ears twitched with annoyance at the sound of the pet name she had given him. "Actually can we go outside for a walk instead?" Kagome pouted at him. "I don't think so. Youko said the cave only." He said as she begged him with sad eyes. "Please Kuro, I haven't seen the sun in a week." Kuronue sighed in defeat. "Fine." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the back entrance.

They made their way through the halls of the dark cave. The walls were wet and gave off small glints of shining rock. Kagome ran her hand across the cold damp walls as they walked by. After about five minutes of walking she finally saw the light at the end and began to rush forward practically dragging Kuronue behind her. He smirked. She was cute when she was excited even if he would never admit that out loud. When they got outside Kuronue tightened his grip on her small hand. Kagome almost fell over. It was beautiful! They were standing in front of a huge waterfall. It's clear blue water fell perfectly into the lake below it, making perfect white water around the bottom of it. Around the lake were white marble rocks and fully bloomed flowers of every kind. Stepping forward she placed her feet into the sparkling liquid. A large cherry blossom tree towered over the river bank. Kuro, it's so pretty." Kagome said smiling. "Yes, this is Youko's garden. He's been making it perfect for about five years now back when we first found the place. These flowers have never wilted." Kuronue said sitting at the base of the tree. He figured they were going to be there a while when Kagome laid back in the water so she could just float and enjoy the scenery.

"Who the hell are you? Why should I team up with this dumb ass?" Inuyasha yelled as Yusuke was glaring daggers at him and resisting the urge to slap the mutt around.

"You're the only one complaining dog boy. We have a common enemy and we actually know quite a bit about him so get the fuck over it!" Yusuke yelled getting in Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha scoffed and put his hand on Tetsusaiga. "If you want a fight you sure as hell got one!" He said drawing his sword.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on!" Just as they were about to attack each other Sango hit Inuyasha on the head hard with her weapon and Keiko dragged Yusuke away by the ear. "Stupid boys..." Botan said shaking her head.

Kaede glared at Inuyasha. "If ye ever want to see lady Kagome ever again ye will join forces and like it!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before putting his sword away and sitting cross legged in the corner and putting his arms in his sleeves. "Fine, I'll work with them. But don't expect me to be friendly."

Youko walked into the cave to find no one was there. He growled and followed Kagome's scent down the hallway that led to his garden. He walked out the door to find Kagome smelling the flowers and Kuronue almost dozing under the tree. Kagome waved and gave him a smile that for the first time he sworn was genuine. He walked over to her. "I take it that you like my garden?" He said with a one sided grin. Kuronue took the hint and left them alone. Kagome nodded. "Very much." He hugged her tightly and put a long stemmed rose he quickly cut the thorns off of into her hair. Kagome's heart pounded in her chest. "No Kagome resist him." She thought to herself. She felt her knees start to get weak as he kissed her. Was this the seeds power still? She mentally sighed in defeat and gave in as her knees fail and they collapsed into the grass. It tickled her back as she felt her shirt go up a bit. The cool air blew across her wet skin and Youko's tail twitched as she rubbed his ears.

"So Tomorrow will be a week and the seed will wear off. Am I going to have to give you another one?" He asked staring into her eyes. There was no response. "I'll take that as a maybe?" He said rolling off of her and lying on his back to look at the evening clouds that made their way by. "I think I'm going to go back to my room now it's getting late and cold." She shivered as she tried to stand properly. She left him there with Kuronue following close behind her after she entered the cave again. "What's going to happen to me? Inuyasha where are you?" She thought to herself as she took off her wet clothes and replaced them with warm pajamas from human world. She laid in bed and fingered the gold necklace Youko gave her. It sparkled brilliantly in the candle light. "I can act of my own free will tomorrow." She thought as she covered up with the warm pelts and closed her eyes falling asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter. 5**

Kagome woke up earlier than usual the next morning. She walked into the the main room to find Kuronue. He was sprawled out with his bottom half on top of a chair and the rest hanging upside down off of it. He was knocked out cold and snoring lightly. Kagome giggled at the sight of him. She silently crept her way behind him. "HI KURO!" Kagome yelled from inches away from the back of his head. Kuronue jumped up, successfully falling flat on his face and bumping his head on the wall. "Ugh…" he said getting up and rubbing the growing bump on his head. Kagome blushed slightly when she caught herself staring at a very shirtless Kuronue. Kuronue must have noticed because he put his shirt back on with a sly grin he had hoped she didn't see. Kuronue's raven hair was unbound and fell down his back in waves. Kagome was now a less than subtle shade of red and she bit her lip as she tried to think of other things.

"Hey Kagome." He said putting his hair back up and his hat back on. "Come on I want to show you something." He said taking her hand and leading her outside of the cave. He gripped her waist tightly "Hold on!" He said as he opened his wings and took off into the air. Kagome shut her eyes tightly until they reached the sky where she decided to open them slowly. She loved being outside and seeing all of Youko's beautiful plants. Kuronue flew low over the lake so she could dip her fingers in as they zoomed by. She smiled brightly as the water came up and splashed her in the face. Again they took off and Kagome's heart soared as high as the street they were flying in. Kagome squeaked as Kuronue took a dive for a nearby forest. "Relax I'm not going to let you get hurt." Kuronue smirked.

They landed in a small clearing in the middle of the trees. "Youko is going to force me to take another one of those seeds isn't he?" Kagome asked with sadness lining her voice.  
"I don't know you're off limits to me so I don't have a say in what he does."

"I don't like the idea." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. She felt Kuronue hug her and looked up only for Kuronue's lips to catch hers. Kagome's eyes shot open and then she kissed him back. "Kuro." She thought as she deepened the kiss. "I'm sorry Kagome." He said when they finally broke apart.

"For what? I kissed you back." Kagome asked blushing.

"Yeah I guess so. Come on, Youko will be angry if I have you out too long." Kuronue said getting up.

"Dammit! There's still no sign of her or those fucking demons!"

Inuyasha yelled as he tried desperately to get Either Kagome's scent or her captor's scents.

"We just tried asking some locals, No one has seen your friend or the demons." Yusuke said walking up to him.

"We're never gonna find her!" Shippo said through his tears.

"Shut up Shippo! We're going to find her if it's the last thing I do." Inuyasha snapped.

"Maybe we should get help from the wolves. Kouga can get the other wolf tribes to help and we can cover more ground." Sango suggested.

Inuyasha scowled at her. "I don't need that flea bags help." He scoffed and continued walking. Sango shook her head at the stubborn Hanyou before following him.

Kagome shivered as the cold night air hit her nude body. She decided to take a bath in the lake that night. The moon was full and reflected off the large dark pool around her. "Kuro, why is it that no one can get here without one of you being with them?" She asked as she sat on submerged rocks below. "Youko cloaked this place in fox magic so we remain hidden. Only those permitted can get her or even see the path leading up here." Kuronue said from behind a nearby tree. "So even if Inuyasha was looking for me… He would never be able to find me.." She thought miserably as she sank into the cool water. It was getting late and Youko had yet to return from his patrol. She wrapped herself in a towel before getting out of the waist high water near the river bank. "I'm done Kuro." She said getting her pack and going inside the cave. Kuronue got up and led her to her room. Waiting there on her bed was Youko. "Get dressed." He demanded as he threw a night dress at her. Kuronue sighed as he shut the door and left her to Youko's torment. Kagome did as she was told. "What are you doing Youko?!" She asked as he grabbed her arm roughly.

"I hear you have some people looking for you. I will not hesitate to kill them if they even attempt to get anywhere near you. Don't think I don't know about your little trip off the grounds with Kuronue this afternoon. Both of your scents were all over that forest. Kagome looked nervously at her feet. She wanted to run away but she needed to wait for the right moment. "I just wanted to have a little fun.." Kagome said quietly.

"I don't care! You are to stay on the grounds at all times!" Youko yelled.

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry." Youko left her standing there and slammed the door. Kagome fell back on the bed and began to cry. "I'm never going to get out of here." She thought to herself miserably.

Inuyasha! Wait for us!" Sango yelled after him as he ran into the forest. It was faint and almost completely covered with the smell of fox and roses, but it was definitely Kagome's scent. He stopped suddenly in the middle of a clearing. "she was here, In this spot. She can't be far from here." He said as he continued north. Kagome packed up her bag and put her school uniform back on when she was positive both Youko and Kuronue were asleep. "I'm getting out of here." She said as she picked up the arrows she managed to sneak out of Youko's room. Strapping on the quiver she silently opened the door. She crept along the wall of the hallways that were eerily silent and dark. When she reached the main entrance where Kuronue's post was she stopped for a moment to make sure he was still asleep. He was sitting against the wall. She heard faint snoring from the bat and continued through the main door way. Once she made it outside she began to bolt down the steep path of the mountain they were on top of. "I'm going to see Inuyasha and the others again!" She thought happily as she ran for the forest. The trees seemed to blur around her as she sprinted through them when all of a sudden she was stopped in her tracks by a large lower class demon. She rammed into him hard and was knocked back onto her butt. "Ugh owww." She said.

"Hey girly." The demon said as he licked his chops. "You will be a fine snack." He said diving at her. Kagome screamed and blocked her head with her pack.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" She heard before the demon fell to shreds. "INUYASHA!" She yelled happily as she hugged him tightly. "Glad to see you're ok Kagome." He said hugging her back. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo soon appeared. "Kagome!" She heard a familiar voice coming at her fast. She looked in the direction it was coming from and was tackled by a very excited Shippo. "Shippo!" She said hugging her son like friend close to her chest. "I missed you so much." Kagome said petting his head.

"Where is the pretty ferry girl and her friends? Miroku asked

"They fell behind a while ago." Inuyasha said as he put away his sword. He went to pick up Kagome only to be knocked on his ass by a quick flash of black. "Why you son of a bitch! I'll pulverize you!" Inuyasha said with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I would love to see you try." Kuronue smirked and unhooked his twin scythes from his belt. "Guys stop!" Kagome yelled. Both demons stopped glaring at each other to look at her in confusion. "come on Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. Kuronue growled loudly. But just as he went to get Kagome back Inuyasha was knocked down and pinned by a snarling Youko. His fangs were bared and his hand was wrapped tightly around the Hanyou's neck. Inuyasha's blood began to pool around Youko's sharp nails. "Stay away from her!" Youko growled through clenched teeth.

Thick thorned roots emerged from the ground and wrapped around Inuyasha tightly binding him to the ground. A separate set of roots wrapped around the rest of the others so they couldn't escape.

Kuronue stood behind them and pressed the blade of his scythe to Miroku's throat. "One wrong move monk, and you will slit your own throat."

Sango struggled against the thorns. "Kirara!" She yelled.

The gigantic cat demon leapt on top of Kuronue biting at his face. He held her face back with one of his hands and stabbed her in the ribs with the other. The sharp scythe pierced her skin and she wailed loudly before reverting back into her small neko form. "KIRARA!" Sango yelled helplessly from behind the thorns as she watched her closest friend bleed.

Kuronue picked up Kagome and took to the skies. "Put me down! Or I will purify you right now!" She warned as her fingers began to glow a light pink with her purification powers. "Go ahead, do that and you will surely fall to your death." Kuronue said as he flew toward a nearby hill. Kagome looked down and froze. They were at least one hundred feet in the air. "I liked our last flight better." Kagome thought as she gave up.

Meanwhile Youko was still viciously attacking Inuyasha. "Give up fox. You won't get me to die that easily." Inuyasha spat. Youko smirked getting off of him. He lifted his hand and it began to glow slightly. He pulled a rose from his hair which he simply flicked and it became a long thorned whip.

"This is my rose whip, It can easily cut through steel, so it should go through you like butter." He said smirking wickedly. The vines binding Inuyasha disappeared and he got up. "Now, fight me mutt!" Youko said snapping his whip at him. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga blocking the attack just in time. Youko began to run around him, going so fast that Inuyasha could barely see him. Youko slashed Inuyasha's shoulder which sprayed blood.

"Youko she's trying to get away!" Kuronue yelled as he once again flew off with her in tow. Youko put the rose back into his hair. "Consider yourself lucky. Stay away from Kagome or next time you won't survive." He said before taking off after them.

Kuronue dropped Kagome down hard on the stone floor of the cave. "Why did you try and escape?.. This won't be pretty when Youko gets back. I almost feel bad for you."

Almost on que Youko kicked the door open, grabbed Kagome by the wrist roughly and dragged her down the hallway. When they reached her bedroom he threw her on her bed sending her things everywhere. "I give you a little bit of freedom and this is what you do to me? You take off!" Youko growled. Kagome trembled as he pinned her down and shredded her shirt off.

"I didn't want to do this yet but your forcing me to.." Youko said before kissing her neck softly and grazing his sharp fangs against her before piercing them deep in her skin of the junction of her neck and shoulder. Kagome screamed and tried to pull away which made him bite harder. She stopped and whimpered as he finished. He licked away the few drops of blood that remained before getting off of her.

"your mine now and every other Youkai will know that as well. He said before slamming her door shut. Kagome laid still as her blood trickled down her shoulders and onto the remains of her shirt. She began to cry. "Why did he do that?" She thought to herself as she curled up into a ball.

Kuronue walked in quietly. "Are you alright?" He asked her sounding sincerely worried. "Oh are you here to bite me too?" She asked miserably through her tears.

"He bit you?" he asked as he lit a torch. He saw her exposed torso and bloody shirt. "Where?" He asked his voice trembled a bit. Kagome moved her hair and tilted her head to reveal the two fang marks still dripping with fresh blood. Kuronue gasped when he saw it and looked as though he was going to be sick.

"why did he say that now every other youkai will know I'm his now?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome…That's the mark of demon mating." Kuronue seemed to get out. "I'm sorry Kagome." He said apologetically before giving her a new shirt to put on and placing a bandage on the wound. Then he left leaving Kagome to sob alone.

'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_She was running down what seemed to be an endless hallway of white. Her vision blurred as she began to stumble. "INUYASHA!" She yelled as she frantically tried to pick up the pace. Her heart pounded in her chest as she gasped for air, almost as if her lungs were about to collapse. It was then that she saw it. What seemed to be so close to her was Inuyasha collapsed in a heap. Behind him sat Youko covered in blood with a crazed look in his eyes. "No..." Kagome said quietly holding out her hand to try and touch him only to be stopped by an invisible wall. It was almost as if a large wall of glass were between them. "I told you that you were mine now." Youko said getting up and picking up the Hanyou by the hair. He threw Inuyasha's body toward her and he landed with a thud on his back. The face of the man she once loved was staring at her, now blank, pale and his eyes were no longer there. Only bloody sockets remained. "Inuyashaaaaaa!" Kagome screamed. _

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kuronue yelled as he shook the trembling girl. Tears were falling freely from her sleeping eyes. "Inu..yasha." She whimpered as her eyes opened to a slit and she saw who saved her from the horrible dream. "Oh Kuronue, I was so scared!" She said crying and collapsing into his chest. He hugged her. "It's ok it was just a dream." He said as he tried to comfort her without really knowing how to comfort anyone. "It felt so real." She said sniffling. "It's over now." Kuronue said lifting her face so she was looking at him. He wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Don't be scared anymore." He said smiling. She nodded in response as she clung to him again.

Something inside of Kuronue burned. He had never felt this before but he felt as if whoever had done this to her should pay for it, and that person was Youko.

**Later that night**

Kuronue kicked his sleeping partner's leg. "Youko.."

Youko jumped up turning into his kitsune form and bearing his fangs threateningly.

"Calm down it's just me." Kuronue said putting his hands up in front of him.

Youko reverted to his human form. "What do you want bat?"

"I want to kill again." Kuronue said coldly. "Too bad it can't be you that I kill." He thought to himself as Youko stretched lazily.

"It has been rather boring lately hasn't it?" He said putting on his robes.

Kuronue waited outside impatiently. It had been raining that night so he couldn't fly and that was irritating him enough. Now he had to wait longer to take out his rage because of the fox. Finally Youko walked leisurely out of the cave. "Took you long enough." Kuronue spat. Shrugging him off completely Youko continued past him.

They walked into a secluded village not too far from their cave. It was about an hour walk for most but they were fast and managed to get there in less than half of that time. Kuronue hid high in the trees above as Youko transformed into his fox form to scope things out. There weren't a lot of houses, yet enough to satiate Kuronue's blood lust. There were eight of them, all looked as though they were ready to fall apart and had wooden beads instead of front doors.

Youko sniffed the air trying to put his finger on what he was smelling. Humans of course but there was something different here. It smelled foul and sweet at the same time. Like poison and nectar. Deciding to ignore his curiosity he continued into the village. It was still raining but it had died down to a sprinkle so Youko hovered above Youko in the skies. He swung around one of his scythes impatiently as he waited for Youko's signal.

Youko went to the last corner of the village and transformed back to normal. With that Kuronue swooped down beside him. Youko nodded his consent before leaving him to find the source of the strange smell.

Kuronue crept into one of the houses. Inside there was a woman sleeping with her dog beside her. He smirked hovering over her lightly as he shook her awake. Her eyes shot open in shock. "Hello." Kuronue said with a smirk as he slit her throat. Her blood sprayed all over him. "Ah, it's been too long." He sighed. The dog began to bark at him only to receive the same treatment he did. He didn't enjoy killing animals but he couldn't risk having him wake the whole village, some might escape before he got to them. He looked through the house only to find a small bag of coins. "Useless wench." He said kicking the woman's spurting corpse to the side.

With that he continued into the next house. He walked in this time it was a young girl. She looked to be about nineteen. He enjoyed these the most. He hooked his scythes to his hips and picked her up into his arms. She woke up and began to kick and scream. "Shhh, this won't hurt…much." He said putting his hand tightly over her mouth. He placed his fangs over her pulse point on her neck and sunk his fangs deep into her flesh. He began to rip and pull and soon her whole throat was ripped out. He threw her down and spit the contents on her neck at her as her tiny body lay twitching and writhing on the floor as she bled out.

The next house was not as easy. There was a whole family in there. They ran out of the house screaming in total horror. Their attempts to excape were futile, Kuronue was way to fast for them. He jumped onto the father who was trying to protect his two daughters who were hiding behind him. Kuronue grabbed his scythes and disemboweled him. The man fell to his knees before hitting the cold ground to die. "Please mister bat sir.. don't hurt us." One of the children pleaded. "You better leave if you don't want to watch your mommy die." He said with a smirk as he flew into the air and pounced on the terrified woman below. The two girls took off crying into the woods.

Meanwhile….

Youko made his way through the trees as he sniffed the air. Then he finally found what he was looking for. A tall demon stood before him. He had long silver hair, two swords strapped to his hip, purple demon markings on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. "So you're the source of the smell."

The demon turned to look at him. "Who are you?"

Youko drew his whip. "I am Youko Kurama, the infamous bandit. And you are?"

Youko could smell him more now… a dog demon.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the western lands. Put your weapon away fox, or this will be your last conversation."

Youko scoffed at him. "why should I be scared of you? You barely look like a challenge."

Sesshomaru drew his blade. "I'll make you eat those words."

Youko raised his hand and thick thorns ensnared the dog lord. Sesshomaru smirked and the roots glowed green. A whip of his own made of pure energy sliced them to pieces. He darted after Youko who was an an exact match for him in speed. His poison claws cut Youko's arm. Youko grimaced as the poison set in. He began to feel faint so he called up multiple plants to hold the dog lord down just long enough for him to escape. "This isn't the last you see of me." He thought as he fled.

He spotted Kuronue polishing off his scythes the middle of the blood soaked village. "Kuronue I've been poisoned… fly me home.. quickly!" He managed to get out before he collapsed.

Youko opened his heavy eyelids slowly to see Kagome hovering over him and Kuronue sitting in the corner as usual. He had a cool damp cloth on his forehead. He still felt terrible but at least he was conscious. Kagome who had been working silently on him gathered up her things and put them in her pack. She handed him a bowl of fowl smelling green liquid. "Drink up, this will neutralize the poison completely." She snapped before leaving them and going back to her room. Youko sniffed the bowl curiously. His nose wrinkled and if it wasn't attached it would have jumped off his face from the smell alone. He groaned before gulping down the bowls contents. He dry heaved a few times before collapsing back into bed.

Kagome returned with more of the liquid after a few hours. "Youko who did this to you?" She asked. Her heart was in her throat from feeling like she already knew the answer to that question. She didn't want to be around him but she didn't want to let him die either. "Some dog demon.. He caught me by surprise. That's all." He replied sitting back up again. Kagome turned as white as a ghost. "Was his name Sesshomaru?"

Youko nodded. "Yeah so? He wasn't that tough."

Kuronue rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his side.

"Stupid fox." Kagome Kagome handed him more antidote. "Don't be so quick to underestimate him. You're lucky you're alive."

Youko was both concerned and insulted at the same time. "Kagome I pretty muched matched him in power. You don't need to worry I promise."

Kagome scoffed. "I'm not worried I promise." She spat before going back to her room again.

"She won't talk to me." Youko said as he propped himself up with pillows. He was finally starting to feel better.

"You marked her without consent and then wonder why she doesn't want to talk to you?" Kuronue scoffed before he too left the fox by himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Youko yawned audibly as he stretched the next morning. He felt better than before he was even poisoned in the first place. "As nasty as that stuff Kagome gave me was, it did wonders for me." He said getting up and heading for the washroom. "Oh Kagome, I didn't know you were in here." He said arriving at his destination. Kagome ignored him and continued to wash. Youko Scowled. "No one ignores the King of thieves!" He thought angrily as he threw his garments on the floor next to him. "Kagome!" He said again making his way to the hot spring. Again she ignored him, this time sitting down in the steamy water and closing her eyes.

"You know you can't ignore me forever." He purred as he kissed her on the cheek and ran his hands down her shoulders and arms. Kagome Jumped a bit before relaxing and trying to imagine she was somewhere else. Youko began to pull her onto his lap. Kagome felt real anger for the first time in a while, the heat of it rose up from the pit of her stomach as she swung at him with all her might. Her hand met Youko's face hard. His features went from soft and loving to angry and frightening. Kagome's own anger was replaced by sheer terror as she realized what she had just done to him. The angry fox grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hands with his claws digging into her arm and pulled her up roughly. He pulled out a pouch followed by a familiar white seed. "I didn't want to do this again but now you're forcing me to." He said placing it into her mouth. "Swallow it." He demanded. She did as she was told out of fear for her life.

She began to feel faint as the seed began to take effect and she lost the will to fight back.

Youko let her wrists go and her arms fell to the sides of her limply. Youko had a bright red mark from her hand on his cheek which he was now rubbing to make the stinging go away. "I began to wonder why I was so attached to a human as stubborn as you… but just now as I saw the terror in your face I realized…It's because you look like her.." He said sadly getting up and leaving her there.

**:Meanwhile:**

Inuyasha sniffed the ground eagerly as he tried desperately to get Kagome's scent.

"I miss momma." Shippo said sadly.

"Botan, what did Koenma say about their locating their hide out?" Yusuke asked as the ferry girl came into view.

"He wasn't around today, apparently he is getting a stern talking to from his father about his overdue paper work." Botan said as she got off of her oar.

"Oh well that's fucking wonderful!" Yusuke yelled punching a tree. "How are we supposed to bring in the damn fox if we can't find him anywhere?!" Yusuke stomped off, mumbling curses under his breath as he did so.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard someone coming from behind them.

"Everyone, get behind me. There's someone coming." He said putting his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"They smell human."

Just then two young girls came running from the path next to them that lead through the woods. The elder of the two couldn't have been more than eight years old and they were both dressed in rags. Inuyasha kneeled in front of them. "Hey, whats wrong with you two?" He asked as the sisters tried to calm themselves enough to explain what had happened. "Hic….He..got..momma…" the older one said through her sobs. "And..Daddy!" The other said wailing. "Who got your mom and dad sweetie?" Sango asked as she kneeled down next to Inuyasha. "The bat demon who slaughtered our whole village…" the oldest one said finally able to get it together long enough to say a full sentence. "This is Megumi, and I'm Atsuko." The girl said as she held her little sister's hand. Sango introduced herself followed by everyone else in the two groups.

"Do you know where we can be safe from the bat? He told us that if we didn't run he would kill momma in front of us and I think we're next!" Atsuko said beginning to cry again.

"Here, come with me. I will take you to lady Kaede's village." Botan said cheerfully. The two girls nodded and turned to follow her. "Wait!" Inuyasha yelled snapping himself away from his own thoughts. "I need you to tell me where you're village is. I think him and his partner have our friend and we need to find them." He said standing back up.

Megumi pointed up the trail in the woods. "Back that direction… You can't miss it doggy man." She said running after the ferry girl and her sister.

Inuyasha took off the path with the others close behind him.

Kuronue scoffed as he saw Kagome leave the washroom a few minutes after Youko did. "Hmph, so much for being mad at him." He said to himself as he leaned against the rocky wall of the cave, tapped his foot and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Why was she in there with him?"

Kagome put on one of the elegant silk robes Youko had brought her. Her long raven curls fell down her shoulders and chest gracefully.

"You look beautiful." Youko said as he let himself in and sat on her bed.

Kagome sighed as she sat on his lap almost as if she wasn't in control of her body anymore. If she hadn't known about the seed's power she would have freaked out.

"I'll make you a promise my love, If you do not run away anymore I will never use one of those seeds again." He said tucking her hair behind her ears.

Kagome nodded. "I promise."

"Like hell I won't run you bastard!" Kagome thought to herself as he hugged her. Youko laid her down on the bed and covered her up. "I'm going out. I'll see you in the morning." He said kissing her forehead and leaving. She closed her eyes and rolled up into a ball. "I don't know what I'm going to do…" She thought miserably. "Kagome, can I come in?" She heard Kuronue ask. "yeah." Kagome answered as she sat up and wiped a stray tear on her sleeve. He sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you ok?"

"Not really. He made me swallow another seed. Now I'm stuck again." Kagome sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Kuronue said looking at his feet. "Um he didn't do..anything to you right?"

Kagome blinked a few times before she realized what he was talking about. She turned a few shades of pink before answering. "No!"

Kuronue sighed with relief. "Got room for one more?" He asked getting into bed and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "You know Kagome? You are the first real friend I've had in a long time. Ever since the incident, Youko hasn't been much of a friend and he became cold and distant."

"what happened?" Kagome said as she laid with him.

"Ok I'll tell you but Youko can never find out that I did." He said looking her in the eyes suddenly very serious. Kagome nodded.

**:FLASHBACK:**

Youko kicked at his ball letting it roll and bounce off the rocks ahead, going to get it and doing it again. He sighed sadly as he did so. "Hey kid! I like your ball!" Came a voice from above. Looking up toward the source he saw a bat child that looked to be the same age as him hovering above him. "Whoa you can fly!" Youko said in awe as he landed in front of him. "Yeah, wings are pretty great." He laughed. "The names Kuronue." He held out his hand. "I'm Youko." The kit said taking his hand and shaking it happily. "Want to play?" Youko said passing the ball to him. "Sure!" Kuroune smiled as he caught it. Either one of them had any friends. Youko because his father was the leader of their clan and all the other kits were afraid of him because he was quiet. Kuronue because bat demons were loners and rarely socialized, yet there was something about the loney fox child that he liked.

**:Ten years later: **

**(Demons typically stop the aging process when their bodies are physically twenty years old. This is about how old they were at this time. )**

"Wow I can't believe you showed up!" Kuronue smirked as Youko approached him. "Haha yeah, My dad is obsessed with me learning my fox magic. He said I need to be ready to rule if something were to happen to him." Youko said sitting on a log in front of the camp fire Kuronue had set up. "You sure you weren't with that princess you're infatuated with?" Kuronue asked with a smirk. Youko turned pink as he poured himself a cup of wine. "No that was earlier today."

"Yeah uh huh, I'm sure." Kuronue laughed. Youko pulled a small pouch from his pocket and tossed them to Kuronue. "Her dad gave me this today when I was at the Palace to show his approval of his daughter being in love with a demon."

Kuronue opened the pouch which was filled with priceless gems. "Wow, this guy must be loaded! Your dad isn't going to be happy about you refusing that fox girl." Kuronue said handing the pouch back to Youko. "Though he shouldn't be surprised, You have always been into human women."

"I never agreed on that marriage. My father arranged it to merge the red fox clan with our silver clan. That wench annoys me so much." Youko said rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger. Kuronue pat him on the back. "I'm behind you one hundred percent on whoever you choose. The princess is gorgeous anyway." Kuronue said encouragingly.

A couple of months passed with Youko bringing the princess gifts and taking walks with her around the surrounding forest holding hands the entire time.

That night everything changed….

"I'm going to ask the princess to marry me tomorrow." Youko said showing Kuronue a ring he melted down gold and carved a diamond with his claws to fit perfectly on the top. "I never got why humans give rings as a promise to mate and be faithful to each other." Kuronue said eyeing the gem. "I know she will love it." Youko said putting the ring in his pocket.

Just then they heard a scream coming from the fox dens. Both demons ran to see what was happening. Youko stopped dead in his tracks to see flames shooting out of the entrances of the dens and humans on horses shooting flaming poison arrows into the fox demons. And more human soldiers killing with swords. Youko watched in horror as his father was decapitated in front of him. Then he saw his princess behind the human troops on her horse. "I'm sorry Youko…" She said before riding off. Both boys lost it and shredded the human soldiers to bits. Unfortunately by the time they did all of the selver kitsunes had been killed.

**:END FLASHBACK:**

"His princess used him and led them to his family. After that he became cold and never trusted or loved anyone again. The only one he trusts is me so he must see something in you that makes him act differently because anyone else would have been dead by now." Kuronue said running his fingers through Kagome's hair. Kagome felt a pit begin to form in her stomach. "That's aweful." She said.

"Maybe that's who he was talking about when he said I "Looked like her." And that's why he puts up with me." She thought to herself.

"Yeah needless to say that entire village paid for what they did. We slaughtered everyone. Youko had found the princess in bed with another man and killed them both gruesomely. He didn't speak to anyone for weeks..not even me."

In any other circumstance Kagome would have felt terrible for anyone in that kind of situation but the fact that he marked her and was keeping her there hostage was preventing anything more that a tiny bit of sympathy for the fox. Kuronue pulled a warm blanket over her. "You're really cold, here cover up more." He said as he pulled her body against his. "Better?"

Kagome nodded. "Mhm." She said snuggling against his chest. Kagome stared at him for what felt to be forever before leaning in and kissing him. She felt Kuronue roll her over so she was on her back and he was over her. He put his hands down on the bed on either side of her face before deepening the kiss. Kagome put her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him. She began to feel herself becoming aroused and broke the kiss. "Why did you stop?" Kuronue asked huskily as he kissed her neck lightly. "I…don't think we should do this.." Kagome said unsure of her own words. Her heart thumped in her chest. She couldn't believe she felt this way over one of her captors. Kuronue fought internally with all of his might to control himself as he got off of her and laid on his back on the bed again and she laid on his chest. He could smell the excitement all over the little miko which only made him want her more. "Dammit." He thought to himself as Kagome leaned over him and once again captured his lips with hers. Kuronue wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. She giggled playfully as he did so. "Kuro…" Kagome whined as she bit her bottom lip. "If Youko catches us…" She was interrupted by Kuronue kissing her again. He sat up with her still straddling his waist and grabbed a fistful of her hair urging her forward to deepen the kiss. Kagome felt his member growing from under her and curiously rocked her hips against him, earning a bit of a whimper to escape Kuronue's mouth against her lips. Kagome untied her robe to reveal her chest which Kuronue gladly took into his hands brushing his thumb over her soft nipples. This made Kagome whimper softly in return. "Kuro.." She barely managed to get out as he threw off her robe and licked and nibbled one of them. "What..if Youko walks in..?"

"I'll sense him." He said as he stood and admired her naked form before throwing his shirt to the floor. "Kuronue.. we shouldn't keep going." Kagome said even though she wanted to but knowing Youko would punish them severely if he found out about any of this.

"Hmph, tease." Kuronue said handing her disguarded robe back to her. "Fine.. but next time you get me like this, be prepared to finish what you started." He said kissing her cheek. Kagome turned bright red when she saw just how excited Kuronue was. "I'm sorry." She said patting the bed next to her. "It's ok." He said spooning her and covering themselves with the blanket.

_**A/N: sorry the updates are taking forever guys! I have to keep borrowing a computer everytime I wanna put a chapter up. Anyway how did you like this chapter. Review and tell me what you want to see happen. ;)**_

_**Also tell me how u think this chapter was. **_

_**Cya :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter. 8**

Kagome stirred uncomfortably in her sleep as visions from the night before replayed in her subconscious. Waking from the heat beginning to form in the pit of her stomach and in her flushed face she rolled over only to grab on to someone. Her eyes shot open in shock when she realized that a very shirtless Kuronue was still sleeping beside her. "EEP!" She squeaked as she shook him awake. "Kuronue! Why are you still in here?! If Youko were to see us like this…"

"Relax Kagome, I would have sensed him coming the instant he began to walk to path that leads here…even if I was asleep." Kuronue yawned as he sat up. "Besides that was the best nights rest I've had in a long time." He got up and put his hat, shirt, and weapons back on before kissing her and nibbling at her bottom lip teasingly. "I'll see you later." He said winking at her and walking out of her room. Her blush deepened as she touched her lip lightly. "I can't believe we almost…" Kagome thought as she lay back down on her bed. "What would Youko have done if he found out?"

Kuronue smirked as he took his usual lounging position in the front hall. "Well that was fun." He said cockily as he leaned back against the rocky wall of the cave. Not long after he reached his post he felt Youko's energy approaching. "Ugh." He said placing his hat over his face. "There goes my good mood."

The door swung open followed by Youko making his way through it with a huge bouquet of flowers he quite obviously enhanced. Kuronue scoffed and got up. "Leave us. I want to be alone with her."

"What do you think I was just doing?" Kuronue spat before storming out.

"Come in." Kagome said as she heard a knock at her door. "Youko..." She said softly as the he walked in. with a small smile he pulled his hand from behind his back and handed her the flowers. "Thank you." She said smelling them.

"Kagome, I have something to talk to you about." Youko said as he placed a familiar bottle in her hand.

"My jewel shards?" Kagome said. She had all but forgotten about them.

"As well as mine, it was wrong of me to take them."

Kagome smiled and put the makeshift necklace around her neck. "Will you join me in the garden?" Youko asked holding out his hand. Kagome took it and Youko kissed it lightly before leading her to her favorite place.

"Youko, this place gets more and more beautiful every time I come out here." Kagome said breathing in the sweet scents of the flowers around her and sitting beneath the cherry blossom tree with Youko. Once again he took her hand in his. "Close your eyes. I have something else for you." Kagome did as she was told and heard Youko rummaging through his pocket. She felt something slide on her finger. "I made this a long time ago for someone who once meant a lot to me. I want you to have it as a token of apology and a promise that you will always have my heart and that I'm going to court you and win yours the right way." Kagome opened her eyes and saw a gorgeous gold ring with a large diamond perched perfectly on top. "The princess' ring... Why would he part with this?" She thought to herself. Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Youko. I love it."

"That's good. I'm glad... Also I was out all night looking for this plant." He pulled out a large white flower with purple stalks. "It's a rare demon flower with the ability to get rid of scars completely. I'm also going to use this to fix my other mistake." He said ripping off the spiked stalks and crushing them. "This might sting a bit." He said squeezing a clear sweet smelling liquid on to his claim on her. She winced slightly as her skin around the mating mark got very hot and stung before the scars on her neck seemed to be absorbed into her body. Youko pulled out a small mirror from his other pocket and showed her. "Oh wow I can't see it at all!" Kagome said happily.

"Yes I'm not going to mark you until you accept my claim on you." Youko said pouring his Youki into the flower that he replanted which grew more flowers and regrew its stalks.

"Did you mean what you said about the enthrallment seeds?" Kagome asked.

Youko nodded. "Of course, I am a man of my word."

"Good, I like you better when I'm not forced to." Kagome said hugging him.

"Well looks like Kuronue is back." Youko said looking back at the cave when he sensed Kuronue. "You may stay out here as long as you wish. I will be back later I have a score to settle with that dog demon that incapacitated me." Kagome gave him with a worried look but decided not to argue with him. It would be pointless.

"Come Kuronue, we're going to cripple a dog." Youko said upon entering the cave. Kuronue smirked. "A little action will get my mind off all this." He thought as he followed the fox out the door.

Kagome stared at the ring for what seemed like hours. She couldn't believe that these were the same demons that kidnapped her so long ago. That's when it hit her. She was there alone! Kagome got up and ran as fast as she could to pack her bag before running out the door. She bolted down the path almost falling on her face a few times before seeing a whirlwind not for ahead of her. Knowing he had keen hearing she screamed him name. "KOUGA!" The whirlwind stopped before coming in her direction and before she knew it he was right in front of her holding her hands in his. "Kagome, you're alive!" He said happily.

"Hey sis, we thought you were a goner." Hikkaku said as he and Ginta finally caught up to Kouga.

"I need you to bring me to Kaede's village and the others. We need to hurry before they come back!" Kagome yelled. Kouga bent down picking the small miko up on his back.

"You heard the lady, she needs an escort. Let's go!" Kouga ordered as he ran back in the direction they had just come from towards the village.

"You saved me." Kagome sighed as she hugged Kouga from his back as he ran.

"Don't mention it babe, I knew it would be me to save you from the beginning not mutt face and his new friends." Kouga said looking back and kissing her cheek.

Kouga sped up making Kagome squeak from the force. Soon she began to doze off on Kouga's back. It seemed like she wasn't out very long before they reached the village. He shook her lightly waking her. "Hey, we're here."

Kagome jumped off his back and began to run into the village happily.

Kouga followed close behind with a small chuckle.

"I'm finally back." She thought happily as she made her way past the huts and houses that she had missed so dearly. "Momma!" She heard Shippo come running for her. He jumped in her arms and cuddled against her. "Shippo! I missed you too." She said messing the kit's hair playfully. "Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled as he saw the rest of the gang making their way to them. "Kagome, you're back! How did you escape them?" Sango said smiling at her friend.

"Kouga saved me." Kagome said looking back at the wolf demon that was now standing right behind her.

"Thank you Kouga." Sango said

"Yes, we are very grateful." Miroku said happily shaking the wolf's hand.

"No problem, I'd gladly do it again too. Now we have to hunt those bastards down." Kouga nodded.

Inuyasha scoffed. "I could have saved her too flea bag."

"Really now? You only tried for how many months?" Kouga sneered.

"Shut up! You were just around at the right time to sniff her out that's all." Inuyasha yelled going to punch Kouga who easily dodged the attack. "Take good care of my woman mutt, I'm outta here." Kouga said as he sped off.

Kagome sighed happily as she entered Kaede's house. "Oh, who are these guys?" Kagome asked when she saw five people she didn't know. "Oh wait I recognize you three." She said pointing toward Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko. "You two beat on each other every day during school and you work at the restaurant down the road from my house. So who's the girl with the blue hair and the guy in black? And wait that means you can time travel too?" Kagome asked sounding confused.

"I'm Botan, and this is Hiei." The cute bubbly blue haired girl said happily.

"Hn." Was the only response out of the small demon.

"You've seen them before but that is Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara. We've all been aiding in Inuyasha's search for you." Botan motioned for her to sit with them. Kagome threw off her pack and sat next to them.

"Yeah we aren't really allowed to say much, but we sort of know the fox demon that kidnapped you, though he might not recognize any of us right now except Hiei here." Yusuke said in between bites of miso soup. Keiko bonked him on the head with her chopsticks. "Pay no mind to him; he's kind of strange sometimes." Kagome smiled but couldn't help but wonder about what he meant by that. "Kagome all I can smell on you is fox and bat... it's almost sickening." Inuyasha spat.

"Hmph, that's all I was around for months. What do you expect?!" Kagome yelled back at him.

_**MEANWHILE… **_

"She's not here!" Youko screamed as he stomped through the cave.

"Well what do you expect? You're the dumb ass who left her here alone." Kuronue said dryly.

"You know she's never going to come back right?" He said as the fox stormed past him.

"She will when she's ready." Youko said sitting down and trying to calm himself.

"No she won't! I know what you are trying to do… She won't replace the Princess!" Kuronue spat. Youko's stomach flipped as he mentioned the woman who betrayed him all those years ago.

"Get out." Youko said getting up and clenching his hands into fists.

"Youko I'm…" Kuronue said apologetically before getting interrupted by Youko.

"I said get... OUT!" Youko screamed as thick roots slammed into Kuronue, forcing him out the door.

"Stupid fox..." Kuronue said before taking to the skies and sniffing the air trying to get Kagome's scent but all he could smell were wolves.

"I will find you Kagome."

Kagome stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. "I wonder If I will ever see them again." She thought silently to herself. Just then she heard the flapping of large wings and the clinking of chains.

"It couldn't be... could it?" She peeked around the room to make sure everyone was still asleep before she got up slowly and made her way out of the house. She looked around cautiously before she heard a loud thud land behind her.

"Why did you run?" Kuronue asked quietly. Kagome turned to see him with a hurt look on his face.

"I have a job to do.. I need to finish finding the shikon jewel before I can even think about anything else. I can not be forced to

just sit while my comrades are trying to find me and wasting time that could be used to go after Naraku or finding more fragments of the jewel.

"You could have waited to say goodbye. I understand why you wanted to get rid of Youko but I haven't done anything to you since the beginning when I didn't actually know you." Kuronue hugged her.

"I can never stay mad at you." Kuronue Said softly. "Come with me, I will bring you back I promise."

Kagome nodded and he picked her up and flew off.

they landed in a small clearing in the forest near by. He sat down and pat the ground next to him.

"I thought I was never going to see you again.. I didn't think of it when I was running but I would have really missed you." Kagome sat on his lap and leaned her back against his chest. Kuronue hugged her tightly.

"I definitely would have missed you. but I knew I could find you eventually."

Kagome sighed "I'm glad you did."

She turned around to face him and kissed him.

"Look, my scars are gone." Kagome pointed toward the junction of her neck and shoulder where the mating mark used to be. "Youko used some demon plant on them and they disappeared." Kagome said happily.

Kuronue smiled. "Good now you can choose who you want to be with."

Kagome blushed a bit before Kuronue kissed her again.

"That blush you always get, It's cute." Kuronue teased.

Kagome smiled "Don't make fun of me I can't help it." She giggled.

Kuronue smirked and laid her down on the grass and pinned her wrists down on the sides of her.

"Now I can fight for you." He gave her a cocky smile before kissing her and nibbling and kissing at her neck.

"Oh boy..This should be interesting." Kagome thought as she gave in and kissed him back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was dawn, making sure that all of her companions would still be asleep she kissed Kuronue goodbye and silently crept her way through the village.

"Hn. Maybe the onna is fonder of the bat than she led on." Hiei chuckled from the large tree overlooking the village.

Kagome sighed with relief when she reached her sleeping bag in Kaede's small house. Inuyasha's alert ears twitched slightly before his light snoring resumed. Kagome smirked at how sneaky she had been before falling into a deep sleep.

Morning came quicker than she would have liked. She groaned as she heard Inuyasha whining as usual. Kagome rolled out of bed and out the door to see what the fuss was about. "Next time Kuronue wants to ee me I must make sure he brings me back earlier..." Kagome thought as the early morning sun burned her eyes. She glared at the Inu-Baka who was trying to steal her kit's breakfast. "OSUWARI!" She yelled as she passed them heading towards the hot springs in the woods. Surrounding the back of the village in hopes that bathing would wake her up a little more. She desperately wished that she could use a coffee pot in this era. She sluggishly made her way through the trees as her bare feet kicked up the loose leaves on the ground. Suddenly she felt a familiar aura making it's way toward her. Being as tired as she was she just couldn't put her finger on who it belonged to. Shrugging it off she continued forward until she reached her destination. She sighed as she sat on a large rock and dipped her feet in the warm water.

"So Kuronue paid you a visit last night after all?" Came a familiar icy cold tone of voice she had become accustomed to. "Youko…" She said quietly before turning on the rock to face him. "And how do you know that?" Kagome asked defensively.

"I can smell him all over you." Youko stated bluntly

Kagome blushed lightly before looking at the ground. "He came to talk and stargaze with me."

Kagome's aura was saturated with fear and he decided it was best to push aside his questions and suspicions for the time being. "I haven't come to take you back to the cave." Youko said smiling at her devilishly before pulling her to her feet. Kagome began to feel her curiosity get the best of her as he pinned her against a large tree that was behind them. Before she could figure out what he was planning he quickly closed the space between their bodies completely. Kagome's mind began to wonder as a familiar pool of heat began to form in the pit of her stomach. Youko grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back slightly as he shredded her shirt off of her with the claws of his free hand. "You didn't think I would just let you go unpunished for _**running off on me again**_?!" He growled with venom lining the last five words of his sentence. He nipped at her neck and wrapped his free hand around the curve in her back and somehow managed to pull her closer and pressed his lips against hers in the most intense kiss that Kagome had ever experienced. Kagome's already lust filled gaze turned to pure need as he lifted one of her legs and wrapped it tightly around his waist and moved his hips against hers. She could feel him hardening through her panties and she whimpered slightly. Kagome was about to lose it completely and tell him to take her right there when he suddenly stopped and moved away from the shaking girl who turned to putty from his little to no effort. He winked at the pouting girl in front of him before running off into the trees. Kagome glared in his direction before her legs finally gave out and she fell to the ground beneath her. "He did that on purpose.." Kagome spat before sitting defeated on the ground. "Well, I'm definitely awake now." She said as she began to shakily walk back to the village.

"Hn… the fox is at it again." Hiei said as Kagome returned smelling of kitsune and arousal that hadn't completely gone away yet. Hiei smirked slightly as he saw the frustration on the Miko's face. "Looks like Youko didn't quite finish what he started."

Kagome stomped her way back to Kaede's house to gather her things. She had decided after being teased that she was going to go back to her time for a week or so since it had been months since she last saw her family. Inuyasha glared at her as she began to shove everything into her large yellow bag. He had a slight look of disgust on his face and could clearly smell the same thing Hiei did.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha spat

"Back to my own time and don't you dare follow me!" Kagome yelled back at him threatening him with her purification if he did so.

"I think we're heading back home too Kagome. Why don't you come with us?" Keiko asked smiling at her new friend. Kagome instantly began to calm down and nodded at her. Botan raised a portal to Genkai's temple. Kagome lifted her heavy pack on to her shoulders before following her new friends through the shimmering portal to her world.

Kagome and the others were greeted by a small blue haired female demon who was sweeping. Kuwabara ran towards her. "Yukina!" He yelled happily before hugging her. Yukina smiled up at her big lug of a boyfriend. "It's nice to see you finally back Kazuma." Kuwabara blushed before kissing her cheek. "I missed you so much."

Hiei crossed his arms with annoyance as he watched his precious sister prance around with 'the idiot.'

"Hiei it's nice to see you too and the rest of you as well." Yukina said smiling at her brother who still had no clue that she knew his secret. Botan pulled Kagome forward by her hand. "This is Kagome. She's a miko from this era."

Yukina greeted her warmly." Where is the hag?" Yusuke asked tactlessly.

"She is meditating in the temple." Yukina answered as she pointed up the hill. Yusuke went to get her and reappeared with a short older woman and a young red headed boy. "This is Kagome." Yusuke introduced. Kagome smiled at each of them as she shook their hands. I'm Genkai the woman said "And this is Kurama." Kurama seemed uneasy as he looked at Kagome as if he were fighting an internal battle.

"_It's her!" _Youko screamed in Kurama's mind.

"_I haven't seen her in so long." _

Kurama tried to shake his inner turmoil as he looked directly at her. "It's nice to meet you." He said sweetly as his eyes flashed from green to gold. Kagome felt like she knew him but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"_offer to walk her home!" _Youko continued to yell in Kurama's mind.

"Would you like some company on your way home?" Kurama smiled and held out his hand to help the miko down the huge staircase leading down from Genkai's compound. Kagome took it and nodded. She felt like she could trust him whole heartedly.

"So what area are you from. I've told you about me. So what's your story?" Kagome smiled up at her companion.

"My story is a difficult one to tell." Kurama stated as they boarded the train that would bring him back to town. "I actually live in the same area that you do but I attend a private school just south of your family's shrine."

"Maybe that's why I have never met you." Kagome looked into his piercing green eyes looking for traces of the gold that she had thought she saw earlier.

"_That's what you think.." _

'_Youko shut up!" _Kurama yelled at his other self in his mind.

"_Hmph.."_

Most of their trip was spent in silence before they reached Kurama's house.

"Well here's my house. Would you like to come in for some tea?" He asked

Kagome nodded and went in with him hoping to get more information out of him.

Kurama appeared out of the kitchen with a tray that carried two cups and a small tea pot. "So you're seventeen and you live in this apartment by yourself?" Kagome asked

"Yes, My mother was remarried and I felt my step brother needed to have his own room, not share one with me. I was always great with saving money so I had more than enough for this place." The clever fox lied when in reality it was from saving all of his riches from his thievery days. Kurama was quite wealthy actually. Kagome nodded "I see.." All of a sudden Kagome hissed in pain as she spilled a whole cup of tea on herself. "Kagome! Are you alright?" Kurama asked worriedly. Kagome nodded "Yes just a little wet."

"_Heh.." _Youko chuckled at the dirty pun he had thought of as he filled Kurama's brain with dirty images. Kurama sighed heavily before leading Kagome down the hallway to the bathroom where he brought her a towel and some extra clothes. "I will wash your clothes and dry them for you. Just put them in this hamper when you're done miss Kagome." Kagome nodded before putting on his white button down shirt that was quite long and baggy on her and a pair of his sweatpants. The smell of roses invaded her nostrils as she looked at herself in the mirror.. Kagome felt an eerie sense of familiarity as the red headed boy sat waiting for her return. Kagome looked at him again seeing the gold in his eyes. Then his aura hit her in waves as realization hit. "Youko…" She whispered.

"Heh. You figured it out." Came Youko's voice from kurama's mouth as he began to transform. Soon Youko stood before her. "It's been a long time Kagome." Youko smiled at her. "Why are you here?! How is this even possible?! What is going on?!" Kagome yelled beginning to freak out. "Listen, I can't reveal too much but to make a long story short, I died and went through time and possessed an unborn child. That child was Kurama and we now share this body. I can come out whenever he allows me to and when he is weakened greatly and can't handle things anymore."

Kagome was so confused by that point that she just stood there in silence. "Where is Kuronue?" she finally asked as she sat with Youko on the couch.

'**silence'**

Kagome began to tear up when she realized that he must have died too.

"I tried to save him Kagome, I really did."

Kagome began to cry into his shoulder.

"Where was I why wasn't I helping save you both?"

Youko shook his head. "I can't tell you.. You will find out yourself."

Kagome shook her head "NO I won't let it happen."

Youko sighed as he allowed Kurama to take control again. "I've said too much."

_**A/N: **_

_**So what do you guys think is going to happen now? What would you like to see happen? **_

_**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, The next one will be longer. **_

_**Thanks for reading ^.^**_


End file.
